Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between a female parent xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,062 issued on Feb. 28, 1995 and the male parent, an un-named, non-patented rose plant. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1991 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an un-named plant, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has an average flower diameter of 60 mm when open, while that of xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 is 65 mm.
2. After opening, the upper surface of the flower petals of the pollen parent are Red Purple Group 70C and 70D while the same on xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 is Red Group 55D.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99 has an average bloom diameter, when opened, of 60 to 80 mm, while xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 is 65 mm.
2. General tonality of xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99 is Red Group 49D to 56D, while xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 is Red 52D.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink orange blend flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Continuous flowering;
5. Dark green glossy foliage.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1991 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1992 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1992. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULfl002xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.